Brandon Roberts
Brandon Roberts is one of the most popular students at Westchester Country Day, being that he is charming and handsome. He has many great qualities, one is being a loyal friend. Nikki Maxwell has a crush on him and he feels the same way. Description Brandon is one of the most popular students at Westchester Country Day, even though, on the inside, is a dork. He is interested in photography and he wants to be a veterinarian. Brandon is a true quality type of a friend. He likes Nikki and thinks she is really unique and humorous. He looks after the animals at Fuzzy Friends. He also has a sense of humor. Personality Brandon is an outgoing, kind, and caring person. He is extremely loyal to his friends. Brandon is also shy and kind towards Nikki. Brandon is also very charming, one of the reasons why he is very popular at WCD. He is also fluent in French. Appearance He has light brown hair and brown eyes. Nikki describes him as "cute" and "hot." His clothes change throughout the books. His wavy hair is the most described throughout the series. Nikki also describes his eyes "bright" and "beautiful". He is famous for brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Relationships 'Family' His parents are Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. However in book #4, we learn that he lost his parents a few years ago; although we don't know what happened. He now lives with his grandparents: Betty and Phil Smith; they run an animal shelter that Brandon volunteers at. Nikki overheard MacKenzie talking about his parents in book #4 and said that his mom was French royalty and his father was a diplomat in the French Embassy. MacKenzie also said that he's a prince. 'Friends' He is friends with Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, and the other members who are in the band "Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet." He also helped make the lyrics to the band's song, "Dorks Rule!" He is also friends with many other students in school. In Know-It-All it appears he is good friends with Theo because he let him have a party at his house. 'Love Interest' Nikki and MacKenzie both have a huge crush on him, but it is shown that he has a huge crush on Nikki. MacKenzie tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair with her finger and pretending to like photography, Brandon's favorite hobby, but this is shown to be ineffective. He has shown that he may like Nikki as more than a friend in book #4, when he invites Nikki to his birthday party instead of MacKenzie. Brandon seems oblivious to return Nikki's feelings for him as he (as written in the letter to Miss Know-It-All) is afraid that Nikki will reject him and/or is afraid of how she will react. In the sixth book, Brandon agrees to be Nikki's date to the Sweetheart dance and he helps Nikki by passing out flyers to promote Nikki as Sweetheart princess. In the 7th book, at the ending when he went to Nikki's line, he gave her 5.00 dollars and kisses her on the lips. It is possible that they will start dating in the next book. To learn more about Brandon and Nikki's relationship visit Branikki. MacKenzie has shown to have a huge crush on Brandon, but he doesn't return the feelings. Brandon is not impressed by MacKenzie and sometimes, he is even annoyed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters